


Letters

by Evergreen_Arras (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Oikawa, Drama, He's also sad, He's pissed off, Jealousy, Like very angry, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Rich Hinata, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Surgeon Hinata, Treasure Hunt, Unplanned Pregnancy, angry Hinata, fortune tellers, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evergreen_Arras
Summary: “You’re a very powerful man Hinata-San," the cop said matter of factly.“I may be powerful but I would never hurt my husband. I loved him; I would do anything to bring him back.” Shouyou began to cry crocodile tears.Everything he was saying was true, at least it was until he found out his husband was cheating on him with some girl he'd never even met before.Honestly.They both can go to hell.





	1. Macaroni and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea randomly and I kind of don't know where I'm going with it but I like it a lot and I have the basics planned.
> 
> Let's see where this goes.

"I love you Shouyou." Shouyou pulled away from the love of his life with one final kiss.

"I love you too, Tooru." Shouyou tried to flatten his hair but it kept bouncing back like a spring. Finally, he gave up and simply left his hair to do whatever it wanted to. That hair had a mind of its own he'll say! 

"So where exactly are you going?" Tooru asked buttoning up his shirt,

"Work. The same as every day Tooru, you already know this."

"Hmm." Tooru nodded his head like he was listening. It was pretty clear he wasn't. Tooru was staring at his lips. Shouyou chuckled before licking his lips and snapping his fingers.

"My eyes are up here." Tooru rolled his eyes before roughly planting his lips on Shouyou's. Shouyou quickly backed away before any of them wanted to stop. Shouyou clicked his tongue and wagged his finger playfully,

"Oh, Tooru you're so desperate. I have to get going. I'll see you at dinner." Shouyou received a kiss on the cheek from Tooru before leaving the large home. He entered the car and rubbed the diamond ring currently on his ring finger.

He drove over to the hospital with a smile on his face.

\----

Shouou came back home at around 11 to Tooru sitting at the end of the table with a wide grin. As for the table, there were candles that smelled incredible, and food that smelled delicious.

"Macaroni and cheese really?" Shoyou snorted, "You couldn't have been more romantic?" 

"What's more romantic than macaroni and cheese?" Tooru asked walking up to Shouyo.

"Oh let me think, Steak, Champagne, Fondue, Choco--" Tooru leaned over and kissed Shouyou on the lips, interrupting him and causing a full-fledged make-out session.

And just like that, their dinner was forgotten.

\------

Shouyou woke up cuddled next to Tooru. He rubbed his eyes, grabbed his phone and opened it, revealing multiple text messages from his best friends.

*Sugawara Koushi: Shouyou Have you seen this yet!!! (Link to a photo.)

*Sawamura Daichi: You need to see this!!( Same link)

And there were 6 other messages that said the same thing. Shouyou felt his anxiety building up.

What is is this photo? Are they nudes? Or maybe worse!

Shouyou couldn't hold it off anymore and he just clicked the link. And it was a photo. Of his husband making out with a girl who had blonde curly hair, and an incredibly pale complexion. She was taller than the average girl with long legs. Overall she was beautiful. Possibly a model, but that wasn't the point.

She was making out.

With his husband.

All of a sudden Shouyou realized he was crying.

He also realized there was someone looking over his shoulder.

He quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room, knowing that Tooru was following him.

"Shouyou, please! Just wait!"

Shouyou's stopped running and turned around to face Tooru. Tooru, the man he loved. Tooru, the man he gave up almost everything just to be with. Shouyou has never felt such a growing hatred for someone. Shouyou has also never felt such a strong feeling of love towards. 

*You see what you're doing to me Tooru, Shouyou thought, You're making me feel such mixed emotions.*

"Get out of my house," Shouyou said calmly and quietly, trying not to let his emotions take over.

"Shouyou please--"

"That's Hinata to you. Now get out of my house." Shouyou let a few tears fall before wiping them away. Tooru opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, looking like a fish, before finally nodding and heading downstairs towards the door.

All of a sudden angry at how calmly Tooru left, he ripped off his ring and threw it at Tooru.

"HERE! YOU CAN PROPOSE TO HER YOU PIECE OF SH-SHIT!" Shouyou's voice cracked, and he just couldn't hold it anymore. The barrier broke releasing a flood of tears.

Tooru picked up the ring and looked back at him with his eyes opened wide. That's when Shouyou realized he was crying too.

Good. He deserves to feel pain.

Finally, Tooru left. All of a sudden everything seemed darker. Nothing was as bright and filled with personality as it used to. Shouyou went back to bed and got ready for work. Shouyou tried to pretend this was just a normal day, but he couldn't. 

Not when he couldn't keep his mind off of how there seemed to be something missing on his ring finger.


	2. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please correct any mistakes I may have made in the comments.

Shouyou was a mess.

Honestly, he hadn’t even known he’d fallen so hard. He soon realized this after Oikawa left and had moved into his apartment, as Shouyou's closest friends had told him. (He may have asked his friends to spy on Oikawa but that's not the point.) Like pointed out earlier, Shouyou was a complete and utter trainwreck.

"Shouyou please get out of bed," Suga said looking at him in sympathy.

"Leave me alone Suga. Let me wallow in my self-pity for at least five more minutes."

"Shouyou! Get up! We're going out. Maybe we can take a walk along the beach, or maybe we can go out to eat." Shouyou sat up groaning and looked directly into Sugawara's eyes and asked,

"Are you asking me out?" Suga stared at Shouyou with a shocked face before scoffing.

"Please, you wish." Shouyou slowly got out of bed and they both went downstairs to the kitchen. Shouyou sat at the dining table while Suga made then both pancakes. This has been their routine for a week now.

Immediately after Suga was finished making breakfast Shouyou could practically taste the pancakes doused with syrup in the air. Shouyou got up to quickly grab a glass of milk when he bumped into Suga causing him to drop the cup. Shouyou hissed as he at the sharp pain he was feeling because of the shard of glass that got embedded into the bottom of his foot.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there and are you okay? Are you hu-"

"It's fine Suga," Shouyou muttered as he hopped over to the bathroom. He plopped himself onto the bathroom floor and quickly searched for a first-aid kit; That's when a foolish idea hit him. While cleaning the wound he tried to get rid of the idea, but he just couldn't. He stood up and opened the door to see Sugawara standing there looking upset.

"Suga what's wrong?"

"Daichi asked me to come over." 

"You don't have to babysit me Suga."

"I'm not babysitting!" Suga exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"Just go!" I said exasperated, "I'm fine staying here by myself."

"Are you sure?" Shouyou nodded his head. Suga gave him a genuine smile before grabbing his things and leaving.

"Now it's time to do some research." Shouyou said to himself while opening his laptop.

•••

Tooru couldn't believe he had been so dumb. When Shouyou kicked him out he moved into an apartment with Kiyota Yuuko, a beautiful girl he had met at a club. He gave up the perfect husband for somebody he only found attractive.

And now they were having a baby together.

Yes, Tooru really had been so dumb.

"IM NOT GETTING AN ABORTION!" Tooru rolled his eyes.

"Please Tooru! We can raise them together! You have a good job, you're a psychiatrist. I'll even find a job if I need to, just plea-"

"Yuuko! I don't want to have a child." Tooru said leaving the apartment before Yuuko could say anything else. He was walking around when he found a woman sitting at a table that had a crystal ball on it. On the table was a sign that said,

"I will tell you your future for a dollar." A perfect sign, straight to the point.

Although it was quite stupid and obviously fake, Tooru decided why not and took out a dollar from his wallet. He sat on the chair in front of the table and handed her the dollar. The woman took a look at the crystal ball and immediately gasped in fear.

"What is it?" Tooru asked more than a little creeped out by this situation.

"You're going to die," the woman said, "very, very soon."

Tooru decided that was the final straw, and got up and began walking home. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. There was a message from Yukoo saying that she was staying over at her mom's house tonight and that she wanted to talk tomorrow. 

So that meant he'd be alone tonight. 

"No need to worry," he thought to himself, "it wasn't real probably just a scam."

•••

"Oikawa Tooru. By tomorrow. Make sure to cover your tracks."

•••

The next morning at 11 A.M Oikawa Tooru was found dead by a gunshot to the head. The murderer has not yet been found and there has been an ongoing investigation.

•••

On that very same day at 1:27 P.M exactly Hinata Shouyou heard a knock on the door, and opened it to reveal a tall, slender man, with black hair, blue eyes, wearing ripped, and dirty clothing.

"I know what you did Hinata Shouyou," the man said.

"Excuse me?" Shouyou asked confused.

"I know it's your fault Oikawa Tooru is dead."


	3. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Excuse me?” Shouyou asked acting like he was offended.

"Don't act dumb. Bokuto told me."

"Why the fuck did Bokuto tell you!" Shouyou screeched feeling betrayed.

"I made a deal with him. He had to tell me the next client he got who had a fuck ton of money, which most of them do, and I could use it as blackmail against them," Kageyama stated with an expressionless face.

"Why do you even need to blackmail me?" Shouyou asked. At that question, Kageyama smirked.

"Easy. We need money."

"WE! As in you and me!?" 

"No!" Kageyama was definitely getting frustrated now.

"Explain then!" 

"Then let me in!" Kageyama didn't even wait for Shouyou to move aside he simply pushed Shouyou over and made his way inside. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Got a lighter?" Kageyama asked Shouyou.

"I'm a surgeon," Shouyou replied with a blank face. Kageyama sighed disappointed and put the pack away.

"Where are your manners? Aren't you going to offer me a drink."

"No. I want you to explain why you need money."

"I will explain but I just want to go let you know. If you let anyone know about this conversation I will not hesitate to tell the police. And if you think they won't believe me well you're wrong. I have proof."

Shouyou crossed his arms,

"What is this proof you have."

"Recordings of that little phone call you made," Kageyama smirked as Hinata gasped, "by the way, next time go for something a bit safer. You do realize that a simple phone call isn't exactly private."

"Bokuto would get arrested too!"

"If he gets arrested he gets arrested. At least Bokuto would probably survive in prison. I doubt you'd even last a day with how small and fragile you are. Your hair would also draw a ton of attention to you." Shouyou shook his head,

"Why do you need the money?"

"Well, you see Hinata you may or may not have just caused a gang war."

"What the fuck are you talking about! I'm not in any gangs!"

"Have you heard of AobaJosai?" Shouyou nodded, "It's your fault their leader is dead."

“Oikawa?" Shouyou asked quietly suddenly struck with fear. He had always heard about the gang. He had heard about the human trafficking, organ thefts, drug exchanges, murders, and much more. They were one of the top feared gangs next to Shiratorizawa. They were a dangerous group and wouldn't hesitate to kill him, torture him, or something much much worse. Shouyou suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. His breaths were uneven and shortening.

"Hinata breathe just breathe. That's it there you go." Kageyama kept on instructing Shouyou to breathe until he felt like he was able to do it by himself.

"There's no need to worry Hinata. They don't know it was you all they know is that it was probably Bokuto."

"But then they'll figure out it was me!"

"That's only if Bokuto confesses. If that happens we have enough dirt on them to keep them away for a while. We can also bribe them to keep them away from you for a while. That's why we need your money."

"For bribing?" Kageyama was about to answer but he was interrupted by the doorbell. Shouyou got up to open the door and was immediately tackled into a hug by Suga.

"I've heard about what happened Shouyou! I'm so sorry!" Suga looked over Shouyou's shoulder and saw Kageyama. "And who's this?"

"No need to pretend Suga. I was about to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Shouyou asked looking between Suga and Kageyama.

"Well Sugawara is just as involved in this as you are considering we both are in the same gang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct any mistakes, and give feedback in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I love comments <3


End file.
